This Love
by SkuAg
Summary: X mis 3 años en mi 1 songfic. Luego de recibir una extraña llamada de su novia Yamato, totalmente drogado, trata de recordar y reflexionar. Mimato con algo de Michi y Sorato


This Love

Yamato colgó el auricular y permaneció unos momentos observándolo, aún con una mano sobre éste. Luego, sonriendo débilmente, se alejó y abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz.

I was so high, I did not recognize  
the fire burning in her eyes,  
the chaos that controlled my mind.

De este sacó una llave y se trasladó hasta otra habitación, de la que extrajo una caja de metal de otro cajón. La abrió con la llave y sacó una pequeña bolsa con algo que parecía ser un polvo blanco.

Ya en la cocina, buscó una pipeta y comenzó a absorberlo por la nariz. La droga no tardó en hacerle efecto y, entre tropezones, se tiró en su cama sonriendo abiertamente.

Whispered good-bye and she got on a plane,  
never to return again, but always in my heart...  
Girl!

"Otra reunión de trabajo?" preguntó Ishida mientras acariciaba los muslos de su novia. "Parece que en la agencia te están dando duro" murmuró mientras la besaba. Ella respondió a sus besos torpemente y al final lo dejó y se levantó. "¿Adonde vas?" preguntó él mientras la seguía hasta el baño.

"Yamato, yo…" comenzó ella, pero paró al notar como sus manos comenzaban a pasarse por su cuerpo. Lo apartó y se internó en el baño. Cerró la puerta y desde adentro prosiguió. "Hikari está por casarse..." comentó.

"¿Y eso qué?" preguntó él, mientras tragaba unas piedritas transparentes que había sobre una bandeja. "Ya lo sé, el novio es mi hermano" gritó, para luego comenzar a reír.

"Miyako ya lleva tres años casada con Ken. Están esperando su segundo hijo"

Yamato encontró absurdo contestar, aparte de que en ese momento estaba más concentrado en las cosas que veía.

Mimí salió del baño ya cambiada, con un lindo traje rosa pálido. "¿Nunca has estado comprometido, cierto?" Ishida pensó en las lindas curvas de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas. "Adiós".

Él no respondió.

This love has taken its toll on me,  
she said good-bye too many times before.

Yamato pensó en la llamada que acababa de recibir, aunque dado su estado lo encontraba mezcla de cómico y trágico. No lograba ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Mimí va a quedarse una temporada acá" recordaba haber escuchado la voz de su mejor amigo.

"No sé cuando volveré, estoy ayudando a Kari con su boda..." esa era la voz de la luz de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, amigo..." nuevamente la voz de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Había pasado algo en el medio de esa conversación, no?

"Michael está por casarse con Catherine!" gritó Mimí mientras abrazaba a su novio y se tiraba junto a él en la cama. Este lo miró mezcla de asombrado y desinteresado. "Tienen ganas de hacer una boda doble, sabías?" Yamato rió abiertamente.

"Suerte tendrán si encuentran algún otro par de estúpidos que quiera ayudarles" opinó, mientras ofrecía a su novia una pastillas que esta rechazó. Se encogió de hombros y tomó su parte.

"Oye, Yama... me parece que deberíamos hablar..." él asintió y la miró, pero sin concentrarse en ella. "Mejor… dejémoslo para después. Adiós"

And her heart is breaking in front of me,  
and I have no choice, 'cause I won't  
say good-bye anymore.

"Tiene que ser una broma, no es cierto?" murmuró un joven de 16 años mientras miraba desesperado a su novia.

"No, Yamato, lo siento" murmuró una chica bastante linda que aparentaba tener su misma edad.

"Pero Sora, yo... podemos arreglarlo. Solo necesito tiempo. Por favor" rogó, mientras agarraba suavemente a su tal vez ex novia de la muñeca.

"Dos años, Matt... tuviste dos años" dijo ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas la traicionaban. "Ya no podemos hacer nada. Hace tiempo que nuestra relación no avanza ni retrocede, directamente... tenemos que dejarlo, Matt" explicó, mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos del rubio.

"No, Sora, por favor!" gritó él mientras comenzaba a apretar sus muñecas.

"Yamato, me estás lastimando" susurró, apenada. "Suéltame"

"No, Sora, NO!" gritó Yamato, atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola fuerte.

"YAMATO SUÉLTAME!" exclamó, asustada.

"No, Sora. No voy a dejarte ir. No vas a dejarme" dijo seriamente, comenzando a lastimarla con la presión de su abrazo.

"Matt, por favor" susurró ella, llorando. "No estás bien. Necesitas ayuda. Dejame que te ayude, por favor..."

"Vos no queres ayudarme!" gritó mientras la empujaba y la hacia chocar contra una pared. "No queres ayudarme, estás tan loca como mamá y papá. Queres mandarme a un centro para que me encarcelen y me examinen. Van a matarme, Sora!"

"Nadie va a matarte, Matt" dijo dulcemente mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente. "Solo vamos a ayudarte. Y después, cuando salgas, vamos a comprometernos y luego de un tiempo formaremos una familia" sonrió y se situó junto a él, quien la observó confundido.

"No es cierto, Sora. Cuando yo salga, no vas a estar ahí. Nadie va a esperarme"

"No, Matt. Yo voy a estar. Takeru va a estar. Natsuko va a estar. Masaharu va a estar. Tus amigos van a estar" dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

"No es cierto!" gritó, mientras volvía a empujarla y la hacía caer al piso.

Los ojos asustados de su novia lo persiguieron por siempre. Aún creía poder verla mientras se levantaba y salía trastabillando. Y desde ese momento, se prometió que nunca iba a dejar que nadie lo abandonara así, y que cumpliría al pie de la letra cualquier pedido de su novia.

"Yamato, esto ya no funciona!" gritó una chica de largos cabellos color miel y ojos del mismo color.

"Sí que funciona, Mimí. Siempre va a funcionar." La interrumpió él mientras la arrinconaba contra una pared.

"Yamato, déjame ir!" a Ishida le parecía que tenía esa conversación desde siempre, era una especie de sueño recurrente, solo que real.

"No voy a dejarte ir. Vas a quedarte conmigo" susurró mientras comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la oreja de la hermosa mujer.

I tried my best to feed her appetite,  
keep on coming every night,  
so hard to keep her satisfied. Oh!

Siete meses después de terminar su relación con Sora, Yamato comenzó una con Mimí, aunque al principio se reducía a besuqueos y noches de sexo. Ella compartía su pasión por las drogas y tenía facilidad para conseguirlas. Yamato nunca supo como lo hacía.

Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo su relación se volvió más seria. Tal vez fue su simpatía, su ingenuidad, su manera despreocupada de ver la vida, lo que hizo que Yamato se replanteara la situación. Y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, podía llegar a amar a esa alocada niña de ojos color miel. Sabía que no podía vivir toda su vida sujeto a fantasmas de pasado.

Kept playing love like it was just a game,  
pretending to feel the same,  
but turn around and leave again, oh, bo-do-oh.

"Mimí, te amo" susurró a su oído el joven rubio una noche luego de tratar incansablemente dejarla satisfecha.

"Sí... yo también" respondió ella mientras reía suavemente y abandonaba la cama.

"¿Vos también qué?" preguntó Yamato al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y la observaba mientras recogía sus ropas.

"Yo también" respondió sin girar.

"Yo también significa muchas cosas" dijo Yamato tristemente "'Queres un caramelo?' Yo también '¿Tenés una mesa en tu casa?' yo también. ¿Yo también qué?"

"Yo también te amo, Yama" exclamó mientras terminaba de vestirse y se marchaba.

I'll fix these broken things,  
repair your broken wings,  
and make sure everything's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright).

"¿Qué sucede, mi amor?" preguntó Matt una noche al encontrar a su novia al borde de las lágrimas.

"Matt!" gritó mientras corría a abrazarse a él. Fue correspondida.

"Mimí, que pasa?" comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y ella rompió en llanto. "Lo siento Yama, sé que tuve que habértelo dicho antes, lo siento mucho"

"¿Qué cosa? Mimí, por favor!" exclamó mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Matt, yo..." se separó un poco de él y lo miró "aborté. Lo siento mucho, no fue a propósito!" gritó antes de que él lograra interrumpirla "no fue intencional, te lo juro! Simplemente pasó, supongo que fue por..." no terminó la frase, ya que ambos sabían a que se refería.

"Está bien mi amor, no importa. No hay problema" susurró, aunque por dentro agradecía el no tener que hacerse responsable de un hijo al que no quería.

"Lo siento Matt, no sé como pasó. Maté a un ser humano, soy una asesina!" gritó mientras se refugiaba más en sus brazos. Sintió lástima por ella, tan indefensa, preocupada por algo que no había llegado al mes de 'vida'.

Iba a protegerla siempre. Nunca la iba a dejar escapar.

My pressure on your hips  
sinking my fingertips  
into every inch of you,  
'cause I know that's what you want me to do.

Yamato pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de su novia y la abrazó, la apretó contra sí, tal vez, internamente deseando desarmarla.

"Más, Yama" murmuró su voz juguetona mientras enredaba sus manos en sus cabellos.

La sentó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a apretarla, atraerla contra sí, apretujarla, y ella comenzó a gemir levemente. Parecía que hacía fuerzas por no gemir y así poder exigirle más.

Acercó su boca a sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos, sentía como la excitación crecía en el interior de ella y eso le daba más placer, si, el podía satisfacerla, sí...

Bajó sus dedos y comenzó a apretar sus nalgas...

This love has taken its toll on me,  
she said good-bye too many times before.

El efecto de la droga se estaba yendo, y Yamato pensó que necesitaba una dosis más fuerte. Tenía un poco de heroína guardada...

Al levantarse de la cama, sus ojos chocaron con la foto de Mimí Tachikawa que descansaba en su mesa de luz. Y entonces, como en un torbellino de tristeza, los recuerdos de una conversación telefónica comenzaron a inundar su mente. Se agarró la cabeza, temiendo que esta explotara, se sentó en la cama y dejó que su cabeza descansara entre sus piernas.

Mimí lo había dejado.

Y se había ido con Taichi.

And her heart is breaking in front of me,  
and I have no choice, 'cause I won't  
say good-bye anymore.

Su relación había durado cuatro años, pero aún ahora dudaba cuanto amor pudo haber habido. Se enredó con Mimí una noche en que, como tantas otras, había ido a un bar cualquiera a emborracharse, drogarse y llorar por Sora, quien ya estaba construyendo nuevamente su vida sin él al lado.

En algún momento, cuando se encontraba viendo nubes de colores, sintió a alguien sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y al tratar de enfocar se encontró siendo besado por Mimí Tachikawa, la mejor amiga de su ex novia.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, como tantas otras de ahí en más, emborrachándose, teniendo sexo, drogándose, pero dejando al amor de lado. Pasado un tiempo ya todos los consideraban novios, y ellos lo aceptaron, tal vez por costumbre más que por otra cosa. Ahí fue cuando él comenzó a sentir algo más de parte de ella, y comenzó a preguntarse si sus sentimientos habían madurado. Eso en los escasos momentos en que estaban bien.

Entonces ella sufrió un aborto y él se obligó a sí mismo a protegerla, a no dejarla ir, no iba a haber nadie más como Sora. Y se dio cuenta de que la amaba. Y de que era amado. Y dio todo por ella, hizo todo por satisfacerla, le bancó todos los caprichos, solo por un poco de amor.

This love has taken its toll on me,  
she said good-bye too many times before.

Y ahora lo dejaba y se iba con su mejor amigo.

Tal vez nunca lo había amado.

Tal vez él nunca la había amado.

Tal vez ella quiso más.

Tal vez ya sabía de antemano que se iría, y fue dejándole señas que él no supo captar.

Tal vez fue tarde.

Tal vez...

And her heart is breaking in front of me,  
and I have no choice, 'cause I won't  
say good-bye anymore.

Que importa… ¿dónde había guardado la heroína?

FIN

**Notas:** Con motivo de mi 3° año en (17/03) decidí hacer mi primer song fic, y de paso mi primer Mimato planeado y con algo (aunque no mucho) de sentido. Por que el que hice antes no tiene sentido, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que trataba.

Les gustó? Espero, por que me costó bastante. No sé si está bien hecho, lo siento vacío, pero ya no sé que más hacer.

Gracias!

Ag

18/03/05


End file.
